


temptation诱惑

by myfsuqian



Category: DYS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 16:36:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myfsuqian/pseuds/myfsuqian





	temptation诱惑

“姐夫……要要玩坏了哦……啊……再深点”

顾及着他姐还在外面， 张云雷被杨九郎抵在衣柜狭小的空囘内，修长白皙的腿盘在男人精瘦的腰上，被干的微微失神，未来得及咽下的唾液顺着嘴角流下来，划过那对精致的锁骨，一直流到粉红色的乳头上，盘旋着打转儿。

杨九郎皱了皱眉，眼睛里瞬间变了颜色，又深顶了几下，伏下身去咬身下尤物的茱萸，反复啃噬。“小声点宝贝～也不怕被你姐听见”

张云雷舔了舔嘴角，收紧了箍在杨九郎脖子上的手臂，“被听见オ好呢～哎你轻点～.哦……对就是那儿用点カ……嗯……"

杨九郎托着张云雷的屁股，狠狠捏了几把。杨九郎的劲儿用的大了些，白嫩的臀部立刻带了些红肿。

“骚货”

张云雷也不喊疼，反而大了些声音浪叫，“磊磊就是小骚货……嗯……要……要九郎的大……狠狠的干……”

张云雷声音清亮，平常说话也是动人的紧。一句正经话尚能被他换几个调子说出来，现在这几句破碎的呻吟更是让他喊的千娇百媚。

杨九郎眸色一沉，埋在张云雷体内的性器又涨的了几分。

“干哪里?”

“嗯……干磊磊的小骚穴呀……郎哥哥……姐夫……”

粗长的性器骤然破开内壁，发了狠般的碾磨着前列腺。 不一会儿，小穴便被肏的红肿外翻着。杨九郎抽出性器，只堪堪留个头部在里面。 

“啊……进去……”

“着什么急啊宝贝？这么想你郎哥哥的命根子？”

张云雷翻了个白眼，偏偏体内的阴茎再没了动作，正浓的欲望被不上不下的吊着，张云雷便也乐得满足杨九郎的恶趣味。索性捏着嗓子，情深意切的喊了一声“郎哥哥”。杨九郎满意的勾唇一笑，“郎哥哥来了～”

整根没入，阴茎死死的碾着前列腺研磨，张云雷根本抵挡不住前列腺带来的巨大快感，前段在没有被抚慰的情况下射出来一股白浊。

“好棒……呃……美死了……”

杨九郎低下头撕咬着令人垂涎欲滴的红唇，深顶了几下，也跟着射了出来。

“乖宝贝 ，乖乖含着，一会儿郎哥哥接着伺候你。”

“宝贝儿， 今天吃什么啊”杨九郎走进厨房。

年轻漂亮的新婚妻子柔柔一笑，”做你爱吃的， 磊磊好点了鳴? "

“好多了，我帮他揉了揉。”

“嗯，那就好”妻子状长舒了一ロ气

张云雷收拾好了自己,从卧室里出来，客厅里没人，张云雷打开厨房门，果然人都在里面。

“怎么出来了?不疼了吗？”

“嗨，好多了，姐夫‘揉' 完就好多了”张云雷咬着唇，暧昧的目光瞥向杨九郎，特意加重了揉这个字。小眼八叉的垂着头，专心的盯着新婚妻子做饭，张云雷看不清他的神采。

“姐你做饭真香～”

“小馋猫，赶紧出去，厨房里油烟味重。饭一会儿就好，九郎你也出去吧。”

张云雷眯了眯眼，慵懒的迈步出门。杨九郎也没说话，跟着出门，却在厨房门合上的一瞬间将张云雷抵在墙上。压低了声音道，“怎么？这么饥渴？郎哥哥没满足你？”

张云雷笑着，白嫩的手摸向杨九郎被束缚在裤子里的男根。男根半硬着，张云雷一碰便立刻涨大。

“那可满足不了～郎哥哥再不动手，磊磊可得和别的男人跑了～”

“妖精”杨九郎打横抱起张云雷，扔到张云雷卧室的床上。随后关上门，利落的上了锁。三下五除二的褪去张云雷的裤子,将手指插入湿淋淋的花穴。

花穴刚刚用过，湿答答的还淌着水儿，张云雷听话的没有清理，,紧致的甬道里裹着杨九那刚刚射进去的浓精。此刻被杨九郎扒了裤子瞧，不免流出一些，顺着白嫩的腿根一直淌到脚腕处。杨九郎伸手拽住张云雷纤细的脚腕，伸出舌头一点一点舔干净自己的白浊。

“姐夫～你快来疼疼我嘛～痒死了”

杨九郎抬头，在张云雷的唇上轻啄了一下。“別急啊，姐夫这就来。”

偷情的快感和身体的快感叠加在了一起, 张云雷一张白皙的小脸儿涨的透红, 穴肉紧紧咬着身体内的肉棒，一层一层的软肉拼了命般的侍奉挽留。之前射进去的精液没有清理干净，杨九郎抽插的力度又大，不一会儿就起了白沫，顺着两人的交合处淌出来。

杨九郎将张云雷的双腿夹在腰上，男根插在最深处不停耸动，张云雷红着眼眶，昂起头不住的喘息着。

“呃……干嘛起来…”

“你水那么多，淌在床单上小心让你姐看到”

“那你就……就晚上再干她啊……说是她淌的不就好了……”

“啧，干了你这个妖精，我还哪有精力去干别人啊”

情欲正浓时，杨九郎忽然停止了抽插。将唇凑到张云雷耳边，衔住红的滴血的耳唇，暧昧不清的说：“磊磊，自己弄好不好～我想看"

张云雷嗔怒的看了杨九郎一眼,熟练的将硕大从自己的小花穴里退出来，从抽屉里翻出自慰棒插到穴里，又开了最大的震动。

“啊……太深了…唔……好棒……”张云雷后穴被塞得满满当当的，两个乳头孤零零的没有人抚慰，涨的发疼。

“姐夫……乳头好痒……你帮帮磊磊……”

杨九郎正看着眼前的活春宫撸动着巨大，充血的肉棒青筋暴起，听见小妖精的求救便停下的手中动作，却也没有任何表示。

张云雷凑到杨九郎身边，红唇微张着去含面前的滚烫肉棒。软舌舔过龟头，两只白嫩的小手也不老实的撸动着柱身，指尖划过两个囊袋。

肉棒被软舌好好伺候着，湿润的口腔紧紧裹着肉棒表面，杨九郎按住张云雷的头，忍不住将阴茎带的更深。深顶了几下，白浊便肆无忌惮的进入了张云雷的口腔。

张云雷被几个深喉弄的猝不及防，狠狠的咳了几下，粘稠的精液便顺着喉管进入了身体。

欲仙欲死。

就这样,沉沦在欲望里吧。


End file.
